The Sparrow and the Swann
by everythingisilluminated
Summary: Will is dead and Elizabeth turns to Jack for comfort. Later, Elizabeth remembers the life she had with Jack. JE. Read and review please? Im bad at summaries! Rated PG 13 for no real reason....its just like the movie, savvy? NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. I wish I owned Jack. Or Johnny Depp. I DO own a poster with a 3 ft Johnny head on it. And some Johnny Depp movies. AND a copy of Entertainment Weekly from like 2 weeks ago.  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic ever. Please be nice and review?  
  
The Sparrow and the Swann: Chapter One  
  
At a small house in the outskirts of Tortuga, an old woman sat with the last of her family. She lay on a bed, surrounded by two small children, a boy and a girl. A younger woman was in the tiny kitchen, cooking a stew for the nightly meal.  
  
"Grandmamma, will you tell us a story?" Young Jack was restless and bored. The smell of the stew wafting in from the next room did not improve his restlessness. He hadn't eaten all day; he'd been too worried about his grandmother.  
  
His younger sister Hannah piped up. "Please Grandmamma, tell us a story. We'll be good; we'll listen and be quiet.  
  
The old woman softly laughed at this; the two children were always bickering over toys, food, and more trivial things. "What story would you like to hear? The one about the princess and the prince? Or."  
  
She was interrupted by Hannah. "No.we hear those all the time. Are they real? I want to hear a real story!"  
  
Their grandmother smiled. "I don't know any real stories like that; I don't know any princesses or princes."  
  
Hannah looked forlorn; she heard the same story everyday and she wanted something that meant something to her, as young as she was. Jack wanted a real story too. They were growing up in Tortuga and he wanted to hear about pirates. He was amidst them and he wanted a pirate story. He didn't know what to say until he thought about the grandfather who he barely remembered. He looked at his grandmother. "Can we hear a story about Grandpapa then?  
  
Catherine, the younger woman in the kitchen turned around, obviously startled. She was surprised the children wanted to know. She didn't even know the whole story. The small house was silent as they waited for the old woman's response.  
  
The old woman smiled at her grandson's curiosity. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering. She looked back at the children who were waiting expectantly. She smiled and began "I hated Jack Sparrow the first time I met him. But he rescued me. from my corset and my old life of stuffy rich splendor."  
  
AN2: You like? Should I continue? In the next chapter I will start from the beginning..it's like Edward Scissorhands, for all the people who have seen that. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Even though I have not gotten as many reviews that I had hoped for, people who read it said they liked it so I'm going to continue until the world hates me. Thank you to Moe1 for helping me upload----I lack the skills to see the obvious signs----and to mists-of-avalon for being the first reviewer on the updated story (I'll be makin' us some bread, savvy?)-- --ahhh! It's hard not call you savvyshadow on here! And to Vibe- of course more, I wouldn't leave my faithful reviewers! And Usagi Kou- here's the update! And to any other reviewers who reviewed after I posted this- unlikely. Oh and to Anna, Sara, and Emily for reading it while not being registered users of fanfic who can't review. Oh and to MrsPitt who wrote the first fanfic I ever read and therefore inspiring me to write my own. Enough of my ramblings! On with chapter two! *oh yes and PLEASE REVIEW! It's my first fanfic, you don't want to discourage me do you?* Oh and if you review, I will send you an email if you want, telling you when I plan to review.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I write this little statement? No I wouldn't, so therefore I am writing it. I still own all of the previous things as before, but now own a Benny and Joon soundtrack! I have learned that it is fun to sing I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) 5 times in a row at the top of my lungs. *I still have my giant poster-yay*  
  
The Sparrow and the Swann: Chapter 2  
  
AN 2: One last thing: I kind of forgot to mention that the old woman was Elizabeth, but you people are smart; you probably got that.and also: some parts are being told in Elizabeth's POV and some are not- it's a story being told to children with some memories thrown in. I will denote what is what.  
  
Elizabeth's POV  
  
After a restless night, I finally awoke. I had dreamed of the crossing from England and meeting Will for the first time. I went over to the dresser and took out the medallion that I had taken from Will. My father was knocking on the door so I had to hide it. That morning was Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony. I looked out the window at the beautiful morning as my father presented me with a box. He opened it and held out a dress.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful!" I truly meant it but wondered why I had received it; I really did not like showy gifts given to me for absolutely no reason. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"  
  
"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Father smiled as I grinned at him and went to put the dress on. "Actually, I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today."  
  
I internally sighed. "Ceremony?" I knew it had to have something to do with a marriage to someone, or I was just going to be paraded around.  
  
"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." Father knew exactly how to get me excited for something and then bring it all crashing down.  
  
"I knew it" I had known it was going to be something I would hate; I suppose a father does need an occasion to dote upon his daughter.  
  
"Commodore Norrington as he is about to become." He hears me gasping at the pain. He had gotten me a corset! He continued "Fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know." He can hear me struggling for air "Elizabeth? How's it coming?"  
  
I told him that it was difficult for me to tell him at the moment. He told me something irrelevant about fashion styles in London. I really wanted more air and did not care about it at all. We walked downstairs to head to the fort, where the ceremony was being held. Will had come from the blacksmith's shop to deliver Norrington's sword. As I walked down the stairs, I could see the love and admiration in his eyes. He looked a little disappointed but I did not really want to find out why. "Will! It's so wonderful to see you again! I had a dream about you last night!"  
  
Will's eyes lit up. "About me?" My father, always one to ruin a good moment, jumped in talking about how it was not proper for me to be discussing this.  
  
I ignored him, but internally rolled my eyes. I walked right past Father and over to Will. "About the day we met, do you remember?" Will told me that he could have never forgotten that and promptly did something I hated. He called me Miss Swann. I nearly screamed at him, but I calmly said "Will, how many times have I told you to call me Elizabeth?" He said his usual response; that I would always tell him at least one more time. And he called me Miss Swann again. My father was pleased at his sense of propriety. Rather coldly, I told Mr. Turner good bye. I walked away and stepped in the awaiting carriage, looking back at Will. Little did I know who came into town that day on a "magnificent" ship.  
  
The ceremony was very tedious. Many men in powdered wigs and women in too fancy dresses stood around congratulating the new commodore. I was having a hard time breathing in that horrid corset of mine. Norrington walked over to me and asked to talk. I followed him over to the wall of the fort and leaned against a stone column.  
  
"You look lovely Elizabeth." I grimaced as he talked to me. "I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind." I sighed very quietly; I knew where this could lead. "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman; you have become a fine woman Elizabeth." This and my corset were cutting of my air supply. I told him that I couldn't breathe but he obviously took it the wrong way. "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." At this point, I lost all consciousness. Norrington vanished and blackness engulfed me.  
  
AN: Ok, so I promised it was going to be longer.well, I lied. I just had to update. I don't wanna lose my reviewers! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review. Please? Don't discourage me peoples! Next chapter up soon hopefully. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? I thought so. I have an awful headache, so I don't know how well this will be written. I don't know how all those people can update everyday.it's hard enough to update once a week! Thanks to my reviewers, and to the people I showed this to who aren't on fanfiction.net who would review if they were, right guys? Oh, and Cindy, there is NO way I'm showing this to my English teacher. POTC left my theaters *cry* and I need to see it badly *wails*.  
  
Savvy- Thanks! Here is the *shorter more realistic* update! I 'spose I'll be seein ye on the Halcyon!  
  
Mrs.Sparrow- Is it very interesting? Heheh. I will most definitely update.I love writing this; its fun to think about the movie this way.  
  
Vibe- I feel honored.I've seen only a *few* first person POV, but not very many. I'm glad you are interested in this fic!  
  
Jes- Thanks! Uh..I will clear it up. sometime.mwahaha  
  
Kelly- I will! I'm in the process of reading your story too!  
  
GollumRox: I will try really hard to read your stuff, I don't have a lot of time on my hands, savvy?  
  
Lily-Pad1: Thanks! I don't know if I am accepting them or not, I don't really know how.  
  
Diana: YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I do NOT own the movie. I am not a rich Disney person. I just use their characters and put my thoughts into their heads, savvy? *STILL have the giant poster* Oh, and the use of a script has helped me through this.  
  
The Sparrow and the Swann: Chapter 3  
  
Last time on TSATS:  
  
I told him that I couldn't breathe but he obviously took it the wrong way. "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." At this point, I lost all consciousness. Norrington vanished and blackness engulfed me.  
  
I felt the rush of water leaving my lungs. I coughed and looked up into the dripping face of an unfamiliar man. My corset was gone and I could breathe freely. The man picked up the medallion that I wore and looked at it. His brown eyes grew wide.  
  
"Where did you get that?" I did not have time to answer his question as Norrington told him to stand. Father asked me if I was alright; I was, and we all looked at the man who had rescued me and the soldiers next to him. The one called Murtogg was holding my corset. He shook his head rapidly and Father gave the order to shoot the man.  
  
"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"  
  
"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington reached out to shake the man's hand. But instead, he pushed the man's sleeve back and we could all see the "p" burned into his arm. I was amazed; a pirate had rescued me! I was curious to find out more about him. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate" Father was more intent to kill him than ever; this time the order was to hang him. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." He pushed the shirtsleeve farther up his arm. Now we could see a tattoo of a sun and a bird flying over water. "Well, well.Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington apparently knew who the man was.  
  
The man, who I now knew was Jack Sparrow, spoke up and said "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."  
  
Norrington obviously did not believe this, but decided to play along. "Well, I don't see your ship.Captain."  
  
"I'm in the market as it were." The guards began to tell various things about Jack and Norrington began to comment on the pirate's things. I did not pay attention.  
  
I saw them leading the pirate away and I began to follow them. "Commodore, I really must protest! Pirate or not, this man saved my life."  
  
Apparently this did not phase Norrington. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."  
  
The pirate spoke up from behind Norrington. "Though it seems enough to condemn him." They all moved away from him, thinking the irons would be enough to hold him. "Finally" And with that, the irons were around my neck. I was scared, but also excited. Maybe he would take me away from this town and I'd get to travel with pirates! But I appeared to be frightened. He called out to Norrington to bring his effects. "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" I told him that it was Miss Swann. "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come dear, we don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." With his pistol at my head, I put on his hat and strapped on his sword, making sure I tied it a little to tight. "Easy on the goods darling."  
  
I glared at him. "You're despicable."  
  
"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square." He spun me around and faced the guards, Norrington, and my father. "Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed me into the crowd of people and he escaped. I was led back to my house; a storm was coming.  
  
That night I was laying in bed reading a book. The maid came over and put the bed warmer in my bed. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."  
  
"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose, but I must admit I wasn't entirely prepared for it." I was sure that was not the answer she really wanted but I said it anyway.  
  
"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate, sounds terrifying." I lied and told her that it was. "But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say. I lied again and agreed with her. "Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man, too."  
  
"That is too bold." She apologized and left me to my reading. I put the book down and took out the medallion and then my candle flickered out. I was surprised by this. Soon after this, I heard cannons. I went out to the balcony to see what was going on and discovered that the town was being attacked by pirates and there were pirates coming to my house. I grew nervous and suddenly there was a knock at the door. I rushed down the stairs to warn the butler. I cried out to him but he did not heed my warning and he opened the door and was promptly shot by a pirate. I screamed and ran upstairs. I opened the door to my room and locked it and then I turned around.  
  
AN 2: Sorry it took so long for the update! Don't expect one this weekend, as I shall be on a trip in Kentucky. I'm going to France in June! PLEASE review, it makes me so happy when I check my email! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy, I completely forgot about this fic! I promise I'll get some new chapters out and I won't wait until January! POTC came to the dollar theater and by tomorrow I will have seen it 20 times! ( YAY Me! Oh, sorry the ending was kind of choppy on the last chapter; I was in a rush to finish because I was going to see POTC! I'll do a better job this time! New chapter MAYBE on Sunday as well.  
  
shadowcat15-Here's your update! Is it still there? Kelly-I'm trying! I'll review your story ASAP, or more like, when I finish writing this. Diana- Yeah, yeah. Talk to you tonight! Savvsies (- Yeah, it was wasn't it? Talk to you on IMDb and C-b AND MSN, me brain!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it, BUT I will own a copy of POTC on DVD on Tuesday!!! I do own two copies of People and an Entertainment Weekly. AND my Jack bulletin board and my I heart Jack Sparrow shirt. That's all that's semi POTC related.  
  
The Sparrow and the Swann: Chapter 4  
  
(It's like it's a TV show.)Last time on TSATS: I screamed and ran upstairs. I opened the door to my room and locked it and then I turned around.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ AN 2: I just realized how truly crappy that was (.oh well!  
  
The poor girl was frightened, and she had a reason to be. Pirates! In MY house! Why were they here?  
  
"Miss Swann! They've come to kidnap you!" We crouched behind the wall while the pirates were continuously banging on the door. "You're the Governor's daughter."  
  
Ah yes, that was why of course. But how did they know that I was? I told her to run to the fort and hide. She would make it; they hadn't noticed her yet. As I finished telling her this, the door banged open. She ran off and I ran back into my bedroom. Grabbing the bed warmer, I waited for them to follow me. One ran in and I hit him quite hard on the head. He fell over and the next one came in. He grabbed my arm so I couldn't hit him as well. Instead, I pulled the warmer open. The coals fell on him, causing him obvious pain. He yelled and I ran downstairs. Surely I could run to the fort as well. I saw the maid run out the door unnoticed, pausing to scream at the butler's body. I got to the stairs, but suddenly those two pirates came back and trapped me. I didn't know how I was going to get out of that. One pirate came out from a room, holding an armful of gold and precious items. (AN 3: My preciousssssssssssssssssss. Sorry, couldn't resist mate ;)) The two pirates cornering me stopped and looked at him. Then, out of nowhere, a cannonball came bursting through the wall, knocking the pirate into a door. The chandelier began to fall, so I ran to the dining room; there was a closet I could hide in. I reached the room and spotted some swords and decided that would be the only way I could lock the door. Of course, I couldn't get one out of its holder so I ran for the closet. Once I was safely inside, I realized that I had tripped on the rug and caused it to be out of place. These pirates would most likely not notice. I heard the door slam open and I looked through the crack in the door.  
  
"We know you're here poppet!" I had hoped the open window would cause them to think I was outside, but obviously that had not worked. "Come out and we promise we won't hurt you." I was not going to believe that. Fortunately, my interest in pirates taught me much that I needed to know. "We will find you, poppet. You've got something of ours and it calls to us.the gold calls to us. (AN 4: Nazgul, anyone?)" I looked down at the medallion and turned it around so it would catch the dim line of light coming through the crack. These pirates must have been relatively intelligent and noticed the rug. The light disappeared and I saw an eye. "'Ello poppet." He opened the door, I was caught.  
  
"Parley!" (AN 5: I don't really know the correct spelling of this, though I do know what "parler" means.)I knew this would leave me alive. This apparently shocked the pirates, and I was not shocked at their reaction, I knew about piracy. "Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your captain." Satisfied with myself, yet still nervous, I waited for their responses.  
  
"I know the code." Obviously I knew he knew the code.  
  
"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." I hoped this would ensure me of at least safety until I reached the ship.  
  
The other pirate began to protest but he obviously sided with me. "She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she'll go with out a fuss. We must honor the code."  
  
They took me from the house and led me into town. It seemed as if the whole town was out fighting. There were pirates running about after people everywhere. I wondered why this had happened, and why it had happened so suddenly. Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed Will, fighting with a pirate. It appeared that he defeated him and I was going to try and yell to him, but the pirate pulled me along and told me to come. Will finally spotted me and I said his name. He noticed I was being led away, but he suddenly had to deal with another pirate. Now I would have to rely on myself to get back to Port Royal. We reached some boats to row out to the ship and all too soon, I had reached the infamous Black Pearl. I stepped onto the deck and looked around. Pirates were scurrying about preparing the cannons and such. One approached us and appeared to be confused, yet angry.  
  
"I didn't know we were takin' on captives." The pirate holding my arm told him that I was here because of parley and that I wished to speak with the captain, Barbossa.  
  
I stepped up to him and tried to tell him that I was here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal, but he stopped me mid sentence and hit me. Hard. I was shocked. It hurt quite badly actually.what had I done wrong? He promptly told me that I could only talk when I was being talked to.  
  
A hand came out of nowhere. "And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." The pirate agreed; this obviously had to be Barbossa. He apologized, but I wanted to get back home.  
  
"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." It was getting chilly and I really wanted to go home, as dull as it was.  
  
"There are a lot of long words in there, miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" Was he serious, or was he playing around. I decided to humor him.  
  
"I want you to leave and never come back." There, it was simply stated and easy to understand.  
  
He thought about it for a moment. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request." I must have looked confused, I was, so he explained. "Means no."  
  
This was going nowhere. I went over to the railing and held out the medallion. (AN 6: It's really slippy down here.(). "Very well, I'll drop it." I held it further over the railing, so it appeared that I was going to drop it. They seemed to move closer.  
  
"Me holds are burstin' with swag and that bit of shine matters to us?" I knew this had to be a lie. "Why?"  
  
"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship, I saw it 8 years ago on the crossing from England!" He tried to look as if I was a crazy lunatic so I decided to play along. "Fine, well, I suppose if it is worthless, then there is no point in me keeping it." I let it slip a bit, making it appear as if I had dropped it. All the pirates leaned forward and looked nervous. I knew they were lying.  
  
"Do you have a name, missy?" This was going to be tough. If they wanted the governor's daughter, they would never let me go. I had to choose another name. Will had been on my mind lately. I told him that my name was Elizabeth Turner and that I was a maid in the governor's house. There would be no way that they would recognize that last name. Barbossa turned to the crew and repeated what I had said. I heard murmurs and even a "bootstrap." "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that, family heirloom, perhaps?" If he was trying to imply that I was a thief, he was doing a good job. I told him that I did not steal it. "Very well, you hand it over, and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." I gave it to him and asked about our deal. He walked away, so I followed him. He gave the man who had hit me a nod. A command was given and the pirates prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait! You have to take me to shore!" I was NOT going to stay here any longer. "According to the code of the order of the brethren,"  
  
He turned back and looked at me. "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner." He left and I was led to a room where I was to remain until God knows when.  
  
AN: Wow.I made that longer than usual, eh? Please review! I'll love you forever! If ye have AIM or MSN Messenger, I'd love to talk to you! AIM: DeppnotizedAgent MSN: survivorfan1545@msn.com Possibility of a new chapter on Sunday. 


End file.
